


The Wedding in Capeside

by MoulinRouge2510



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoulinRouge2510/pseuds/MoulinRouge2510
Summary: The Wedding is here. Joey and Pacey are finally tying the knot.I made it a little conventional and apologise in advance if this isn’t what some of you would have wished for them.This is part 1/2 and I will post the 2nd part soon.I used Tara Maclean‘s ‚Settling‘ as walking down the isle song which was used in season 3 for Cinderella story when Pacey kissed Joey and Sarah Slean’s ‚My Invitation‘ as their first dance song which was played at The Anti-Prom when they danced and Pacey gave us everything with the ‚I’ll remember everything‘ speech *swoon*I am always open for suggestions to write about.This fic is smut free but the 2nd part will be a special fuck fest again ;). Hope you enjoy x-
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 

The Icehouse was closed to the public.  
Fairy lights hung over the bar and decorated the promenade. 

White cherry blossom flower arrangements stood tall in high white vases and blown glass tea-light luminaries decorated the tables. 

A large disco ball hung in the back of the restaurant and a colorful array of lights made the walls and floors glow alternately in blue, purple, red and pink.

Pacey created a special a la carte 3-course menu for the evening that was written on the big black chalk board behind the bar. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Starter: Lobster Ravioli 

Main: Whole, pan fried Black Sea bass - caper and almond butter, harissa spiced potatoes, buttered spinach

Dessert: Waffle Chocolate mouse baskets with fresh fruit

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jen was wearing a sparkly semi-sheer mesh party dress and walked around the restaurant, talking to the staff and making sure everything was in the right place. 

'Hey Jen...shhh...Jen' Joey called out to her. 

'Joey, what are you doing here?‘

'Jen, I love what you've conjured up in such a short time. The restaurant looks incredible.'

‚Thanks, Joey. It was a challenge, but it’s done.‘ Jen said proudly. ‚But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here so early. The party is at 7pm and it’s not even 5, yet.'

‚Jen listen to me carefully. This is important. Jack and Doug are picking up Andie and Dawson from the airport right now and should be in Capeside in just over an hour. I managed to get Rev Williams to the B&B.'

Jen didn't understand why the Reverend was needed to be with Bessie, but she kept listening. 

'Andy, Gretchen, Audrey and Todd all have a room at the B&B and are getting ready. This is no ordinary engagement party, Jen.'

Jen's eyes went bigger and she had to sit down. Her grin widened. 

'Joey Potter, I can't believe it!'

Joey's eyes sparkled 'We're getting married tonight. Pacey doesn't know, it's a surprise. His dad and mum as well as Gretchen know about it. The Leery’s, and naturally my Dad, Bess and Bodie do know too. Dawson had to swear to me that he wouldn't leak anything through his calls with Pace. Of course, Doug and Jack know. And so does Grams. 

‚Wait, Grams?‘ Jen looked sad. 

‚Sorry Jen, I couldn’t tell you because you worked so closely with Pace over the last couple of days for this and I couldn’t risk you unintentionally saying something to him.‘

'But why Bessie's B&B?

'Eight years ago, I was sitting on the docks by our house after I threw myself at Dawson and he rejected me. Pacey rowed along the Creek to the docks and sat with me. He let me cry on his shoulder. That's where it all began, without either of us knowing. Tonight I will say YES to him by that dock. There is a big 2-tier-cake in the fridge for later. 

She took Jen's hands in hers 'Thank you for everything. I don't say it often enough, but you are a wonderful friend and I love you!'

'Ohh shit Joey!!! My Make-Up. I need to get changed.‘

Joey wiped her friend's damp cheek 'You look beautiful as always Jen!' Can you make it to the B&B in 20 minutes? I told the kitchen staff when to bring the cake out. So I think all’s covered here. 

'Yeah, I'll be there. See you in a bit, Joey and I love you, too.

Joey squeezed Jen's hand.

'See you in a bit!' She hurried out of the restaurant.

Joey ran up the B&B's driveway.

Bodie secured the last strings of lights onto the porch. Candlelight lanterns decorated the dock and floating candles were swimming on the Creek. White and pink water lilies were dancing between the candles.

Twenty-five white chairs were lined up in two rows in front of the dock.

‚OMG, Bodie this is perfect. Thank you so much!‘, she hugged him quickly. ‚Sorry gotta get changed.‘ 

‚Yeah you better do, Bessie is having a fit and the girls are here now as well.‘

‚Sorry Bessie, I just went to the Icehouse, telling Jen. She will be here in a bit!‘ Joey apologised. 

‚No worries. We still got around 35 minutes. Go upstairs and get ready. Go, go, go!’

Her dress - A white A line lace chiffon Bohemian Wedding Dress with matching deep draped veil hang at the dresser. 

She put on her dress and slipped into her shoes. 

Bessie knocked on the door. 

'Joey, may I come in?

‘Of course.’ Joey smiled at her sister. 

'Ohh Joey, you look absolutely gorgeous. Wait, let me fix the veil. I also have something for you.’ Her older sister attached a blue hair vine on Joey's long hair over her veil and gave her a pair of small silver lotus drop earrings with aquamarine stones. Something blue and something borrowed, I think we got that covered. Those were moms.‘ Bessie said, tears running down her cheek. ‚She would have been so proud of you, especially today.‘

‚Bessie....‘ Joey placed her hand on Bessie‘s. Thank you so much. I am forever grateful for what you have done for me, always!‘ 

Bessie smiled and helped Joey with her Make-Up.

The B&B became busy as the guests arrived. 

'Come on Joey, It's time to get married!’ Bessie was crying again. 

The two women walked down the stairs and Joey's dad took her hand. 

'OMG, what happened to my little girl? Joey, you look so beautiful!' 

'Thanks dad', she kissed his cheek. 

Jen, Andie and Audrey smiled at Joey. 

Jack ran through the front door.

'Hello everybody.‘ he greeted.  
‚Wow, Joey...You look beautiful.'

He went over to her and kissed her cheek, than cleared his throat.

‘Ok, everyone, listen up! Dawson and Pacey will be here any minute. Please everyone take your seats.‘

The Witters family, Gretchen, Doug, Jack and Andie sat on the left while Bessie, Bodie, Alexander, Grams, the Leery‘s, Audrey and Todd took the chairs to their right.

‚Ok, Dawson...explain again. Why did we have to come here today, the day of all days, my engagement party let me remind you...

Pacey checked his watch...’the party that is about to begin in 20 minutes, huh?  
Err...you not killing me and dump me in the Creek, are you?‘ 

The tall, brown haired man suddenly felt a little frightened and was thinking about how long he could survive in the Creek after being knocked out by Dawson with a paddle. 

‚Relax Pacey, Dawson said. ‚You are always so dramatic.‘

‚The boathouse? Why are we going to the boathouse, Dawson? In case you don’t know, this is not the time for piloting a speed boat!‘

‚Pacey, come on. Jump in and stop the moaning.‘ Dawson said amused and lightly annoyed. 

‚Ok, ok!‘ Pacey hold up his hands ‚I give up’. 

‚Joey will kill me if I ruin this suit.’ He mumbled. 

‚You will be fine!‘ Dawson assured him, laughing. 

‘Ohh c’mon Dawson. The B&B. You bring me here? Wait....what’s going on? Why are there people? OH MY!’ 

Pacey’s knees felt weak and his palm’s were sweaty. His eyes filled with tears. 

‘Joey!’ He whispered. 

‘’Are you finally getting it now?’ Dawson asked. 

They stopped by the docks and Dawson secured the boat. 

Pacey followed him along the docks and looked around. He saw his family, Bessie, Jack, Jen, Andie, even Audrey was here. Andie waved at him, she was crying so was Doug and Jen, who tried not to show it. He smiled. 

The Reverend took his space in front of Pacey and greeted him ‚Mr Witter!‘ 

‚Hello Reverend, thank you for coming out tonight.’ Pacey shook his hand. 

‘You are welcome, son. I must say this is a very special evening. I am glad of being part of this!’

‘Dawson, did you do all this?’ Pacey asked.

‘Me? No! This was all Joey!’ 

‚Wait, here!‘ Dawson said and was about to take his seat. 

‚Where are you going, man? I need you here. You are my best man!’

‘Are you sure, Pace? I mean after all..?’

‘Yes, Dawson, of course. How do I look?’ 

‘Dashing. Your suit is clean!’ Dawson chuckled.

‚Okay, Thank you, man! Dawson tapped his shoulder ‘You are welcome, Pace!‘

Three Violin Players started Sarah Sleans ‚My Invitation‘. 

Andie, Jen and Audrey, were walking towards him and held white and blue dry cornflower bouquets in their hands. They took their places opposite him. 

Than he saw her from the distance. 

The world suddenly stood still and everything around him froze. He had only eyes for his angelic girl. 

Her hair was blowing in the light wind while she moved gracefully towards him. Her dress was long and elegant, but had the playfulness of a Country song. She was a goddess and he wanted to throw himself at her and whirl her through the air, letting her dress fly. 

Joey grinned broadly. Her cheeks and neck were slightly flushed, which made him suspect that she was nervous and a little uncomfortable to be the centre of attention. One of Joey‘s enduringly, un-resistibly charms without a doubt. 

Her dad gave her too him and nodded at Pacey. 

Pacey nodded back to his father-in-law and took Joey’s hand. 

He squeezed her hand and his lips lightly brushed her shoulder before he whispered hoarsely ‘Joey, you look breath-taking!’ 

She squeezed his hand back and smiled at him  
‘You look very handsome as well!’ 

Reverend Williams cleared his throat and began:

‘Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Pacey John Witter and Josephine Lynn Potter in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. 

Pacey, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in (holy) matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?’

Pacey answers ‘I do.’

Josephine, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in (holy) matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?’

Joey answers ‘I do.’

You can now say your wedding vows or repeat after me? The Reverend announced. 

Pacey was nervous and unprepared. But he also didn't want to follow the traditional vows.

He placed Joey‘s hand on his chest. BOOM....BOOM....BOOM...His heart was beating fast, wanting to break out and find it’s place in her chest when he began

‘My Jo....um Josephine...

The guests cheered. Joey laughed and Pacey joined in briefly. 

He cleared his throat...and continued...while looking into her beautiful brown eyes...

‚The feeling of love for you took me by surprise. it wasn’t planned nor was I prepared for it, but once it got me I could not turn that feeling off, it was always there, even when we were not together, my heart could not forget nor did I ever get over you. And this love for you my darling is still growing. I never want to be without you ever again, I want to fight our battles with you and find you again, again and again. My heart is yours and with every day of my life I will show you how much I love you, how much i care for you, how much I need you‘

Bessie was now sobbing and was quite noisy, blowing her nose. 

Tears ran down his cheeks and Joey wiped them from his face as she spoke.

‚Eight years ago, it was here {she pointed to the end of the pier} where we became close for the first time. I didn't know it then, but it was on that day where our story began and where our hearts would start to beat for each other. I fought against my feelings for a long time. How could the person who terrorised me for years {she laughed and Pacey squeezed her hand that was still resting on his chest, tighter} be the love of my life? I love you sweetheart and no matter what life has in store for us, there is no one I want to walk this road with than you. My heart beats for you, Pacey!‘

Dawson smiled at Pacey and Joey. 

He thought it would hurt him to see Joey so happy, to hear her say those words without addressing them to him, but he didn't feel that bitterness. He felt free and touched by his two best friends. He looked over at Gretchen and imagined what she would look like in a white wedding dress. She smiled at him and flushed a little when he smiled back at her. 

The rings please, the Reverend cleared his throat....

‚Ohh, of course’, Dawson felt for the velvet box containing the rings in his jacket pocket and handed them to the older gentleman.

‘May I ask you to place the ring on Josephine’s left ring finger and repeat after me please?’

Pacey says, ‘I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.‘

‚Josephine, please place the ring on Pacey’s left ring finger and repeat after me‘

Joey says, ‘I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.‘

Pacey's free hand caressed Joey's face. He was breathing fast.

The reverend declares 

‚By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife.‘

‚You may kiss the bride.‘

Pacey's hand moved further to her neck and he pulled her closer. With closed eyes he settled his lips on hers and they moved their mouths in unison. Joey tentatively opened her mouth and enclosed the tip of his tongue. Pacey wrapped an arm around her waist and Joey clasped his face with both hands.

They parted and Pacey beamed at Joey who showed him her biggest grin. He took her hands and kissed her fingers before facing their friends. 

Jen, Audrey and Andie hugged Joey and Pacey, Dawson kissed Joey on the cheek. 

'That was a beautiful speech,' he said.  
'I'm happy for you, Jo, truly!  
'Thank you Dawson. It means a lot to me hearing that from you!' She beamed at him and he hugged her, tightly. 

They now walked to their families, receiving congratulations and hugs.

Bessie and Bodie handed out glasses of champagne to the guests. 

'Dear families and friends...' Pacey now said aloud to the crowd

'Our engagement party/wedding celebration is still on. He laughed.  
Please join me Pacey Witter and my wife {he now pronounced her name emphatically and it felt amazing) Joey Witter for a mesmerising evening with good food, great company and lots of alcohol at the Icehouse. 

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. 

Pacey took Joey by her hand and led her to the car.

I can't believe what you have put together Joey. 

He fingered at the fabric of her dress and kissed her. 

I love you so much, Joey! 

He leaned against her and cried softly. 

She embraced him and showered his face with kisses.

'I'm sorry to have blindsided you like this, but we have everyone here today that we care about. I don't need a fancy location, Pacey. I'm living my dream here with you in Capeside. 

'OMG, you are now officially a Witter!' 

'Oh yeah and I like the sound of that, Joey Witter, wife of Pacey Witter!" she said proudly.

They kissed once more and than drove to the Icehouse. 

Once inside the Icehouse, guests took their seats at their tables. 

Mr. Potter, Bodie, Bessie, Gail and her husband George were seated with Evelyn 'Grams', at table #1. 

Pacey's family was seated at table #2 except for Doug and Gretchen, who were seated at table #3 and #4 with Dawson, Jen, Andie, Audrey and Todd.

Alexander Wells and Lily Leery were engaged in lively conversation with Pacey's older nieces and nephews, discussing the significance of Edith Pattou's latest book called 'East'.

The food was delicious and everyone was visibly satisfied. 

Pacey even saw his father stroking his mother's back and smiling contentedly as she talked with Bessie about children.

Andie laughed at a naughty remark Todd blurted out about Audrey's sleeping habits and Dawson had joined Gretchen, engrossed in what she had to say. 

'Do you agree that our old friend Dawson is in a particularly good mood today. Jo?'

Joey's eyes searched for Dawson and lit up when she saw him with Gretchen.

'Yup, they sleep together, one hundred percent,' she said with a wink.

‚You think so. May I ask where you get this assumption from?, he asked her amused. His hand stroked up her thigh to her panties and he watched as she stifled a moan by biting into a napkin. He laughed and his fingers lightly circled the front of the thin lace fabric.  
‚Pace!‘ She bit on her lower lip. He bent down to her and kissed her passionately. 

May I invite the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance, please? 

Jen and Jack set up behind the bar and made it their job to DJ.

The first sounds of ‚Settling’ by Tara Maclean were played as Pacey stood up. He winked at her while holding out his hand. 

May I have this dance with my beautiful wife, Mrs. Witter? he purred.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. They walked to the centre of the dance floor. 

Joey placed her right hand in his left and ran her left hand up to his shoulder. Pacey grabbed her waist and they moved to the beat of the music. 

'It's nice to make good use of our dance lessons again!’, she declared.  
‘It is, I agree, Jo. He twirled her around and she laughed with joy. Pacey pulled her to his chest and clasped her hand. His mouth was only a few millimeters away from hers. He looked at her, her lips were slightly parted and her gaze bored into him. 

He sighed and stroked her back. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered 10, my love. She kissed him, licked his lips lightly and he granted her entrance. The slow music was over, but neither of them cared. They were still kissing, lost in the moment. His hands in her hair. Her breath fast and panting.

The dance floor filled up around them. And up tempo songs were played.

'I love you, Jo!'  
'I love you Pace!'

Jack and Jen were roaring and everyone was having a fatastic evening. 

Andie danced with Doug, Dawson and Gretchen didn't take their eyes off each other.  
Todd and Audrey made out wildly or laughed out loud at each other. 

Grams played UNO with the kids, and Bessie danced close with Bodie, who lovingly stroked her slightly bulging belly.

Guests sat back down and the two-tiered strawberry chocolate dream cake was cut by Pacey and Joey, feeding each other with the first piece, laughing and getting cheers from the guests. 

All the plates were filled with cake and the champagne glasses were full, Dawson stood up and lightly tapped his glass with his fork.

‚Good evening dear family and friends of our beloved couple Joey and Pacey Witter  
I have known Joey and Pacey since kindergarten and the three of us were inseparable. There was a time when Joey and Pacey couldn't stand each other and look at them today, Dawson laughed. The feelings they both share for each other are so special and real. Even time without each other has not harmed it. 

I do have to say to you Pacey, just how lucky you are. You will leave here today with a wife who is warm, loving and caring. A woman who sets every place on fire with her smile when she enters the room.

Joey, you are an incredible woman, you deserve all the happiness in the world. I am sorry that your heart decided to stick with him, Dawson joked. So Joey, if Pacey isn’t treating you with the respect and love you truly deserve, you know where to find me. 

And on that note, I’d like you all to join me in wishing the new Mr and Mrs Witter all the wealth, health and happiness in the world. So ladies and gentlemen, please raise the glass to the happy couple. 

To the happy couple!!! Everyone cheered, raising their glasses.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Wedding in Capeside - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised smut fest of Pacey and Joey at their wedding night. 
> 
> It’s graphic, hot but respectful on both characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> R - Rating - +18

Part 2 

Bodie put the last of the glasses and dishes into the dishwasher and started the rinse cycle before turning off the lights in the restaurant's kitchen. Bessie emptied the garbage bags and put the white tablecloths in the laundry basket. 

'Bess, let me do this,' Pacey said. 'Go home. Joey and I will lock up.’

,No chance’, said Bodie, who was now putting the chairs upside down on the tables. 'We're almost done here. It's your wedding after all. And we got everything under control.’

,Take your wife home’, Bessie said. ,It was a beautiful celebration’, said Bodie. 

‚Thank you Bess’, Joey kissed her big sister on the cheek and hugged Bodie.

They left the restaurant and walked home along the beach over the dunes. The sand was cold but dry and felt wonderful on Joey’s bare feet. 

The sky was clear and it was pitch black except for the twinkling stars that appeared like little strings of lights strung in the distance. The sea roared which had an immediate therapeutic effect on Joey. She loved the sound of the fickle rush and sizzle of the waves as they broke on the beach.

That night was so magical and perfect, Joey thought. She felt carefree. Her new job started in a week and she was finally back in Capeside with Pacey. She saw him walking along the beach, he had taken off his socks and shoes and was walking along the water with his pant legs rolled up. His gray tie hung loosely over the collar of his white shirt. 

Pacey watched Joey prancing up the dunes toward the house. She laughed and his heart swelled with love for her. Her hair blew in the wind, her dress clung to her skin as she moved. He could see her hard nipples even at short distance. 

Pacey, you can't catch me,' she called to him.

Are you so sure, Mrs. Witter? 

He ran after her and caught up with her just before she reached the pier steps.

He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her dress up. Her laughter choked as he kissed her and tore down her panties.  
With quick movements he rubbed her thighs and fingered her vagina. She pulled at his hair and moaned loudly. He took off his jacket, put it on the hard wooden panels and pushed her bottom on it. She opened her legs and her sweet smell intoxicated him.

Pacey buried his face between her thighs and licked her already wet pussy. She tasted so good and he couldn't get enough of her. Her moans heated him up even more. He drilled and twisted his fingers inside her and rubbed her little nub, making her cry out loud. With his tongue he continued to massage her clit and licked along her slit. Joey pulled up her butt and pushed his face deeper into her folds. She wrapped her legs around his neck, attacking him like a snake, bobbing up and down, riding towards her orgasm. She was so close and felt the tickles and vibrations forming in her pelvis.  
Pacey felt her walls tighten around his finger and sucked on her clit towards her orgasm.  
She cried out and emptied her sweet and slightly sticky juice, which he swallowed pleasantly.

He pushed himself on her and kissed her passionately. She tasted her sweet juice on his tongue and nibbled on his tip.

Pacey gasped and unzipped his pants to free his stiff cock, which was now throbbing painfully against the fabric of his pants. 

Joey opened her thighs for him again and he lifted her leg and kissed her inner thigh before resting her leg on his shoulder. 

With a grunt he slowly entered her and let his hard cock disappear inside her. 

'Oh Joey, my girl, oh god' he moaned, his voice shaky, barely audible, but right at her ear so she could hear every caressing word. 

She held onto him, the wind whipping coldly in her face now, but she didn't mind. She didn't want him to stop, his body felt warm on hers.  
He rubbed against her with each thrust and his thick testicles slapped against her clit. 

He held her by her hair, kissed and bit her most sensitive spots on her shoulder and neck. His free hand gripped her throat and he pressed his thumb firmly into her. 

His grip was animalistic and took Joey to a completely, new and delightful level like she had never known before. Joey's eyes rolled back and she let go completely. Pacey gasped and held tightly to her as he unloaded.

‚Wow!‘ she exclaimed.  
'Pacey Witter, what's gotten into you?' she laughed. 

He kissed her and brushed her hair out of her face. 

‚I think it's the magic of the whole evening and the fact that you finally became my wife! It's all been building up inside me for hours and than you wearing this divine dress, Joey. I've wanted you for hours.'

He pulled her up, shook the sand off his jacket and carried her across the short pier to their house.

Pacey carried her over the threshold, up the stairs and into the bedroom, she caressed his face with kisses and smiled deeply into his eyes. 

Once they arrived in the bedroom, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the water get hot. He took off his tie and shirt and got out of his pants. 

'Pacey, can you help me with the zipper on the back of my dress, please?'

He hurried back to the bedroom and helped her out of her dress. 

Joey, I will never get tired of you'. He stroke feathery light circles up her arms and pulled her hair into a ponytail, holding her gathered strands of hair up. He breathed a kiss on her exposed, long neck.

,Joey Witter, I love you and you made me the happiest man in the world!‘ he stated.

She turned to face him, laid her arms around his neck and let Pacey lift her butt to wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed and she nibbled on his earlobe while he slowly walked her to the bathroom. He opened the shower curtain and went with her into the spacious wet room. The water flowed pleasantly hot on her stiff nipples. She stood against the wall and he dripped shower gel on his palms and lathered her arms, shoulders and tits. His hand grasped one of her breasts and he lifted it slightly to wash the underside. He repeated the same on her second breast. Joey moaned and he didn't know how long he could go on like this before his cock would take on a life of its own and ram itself inside her. 

‚Open your legs a little my darling!' he said in a tender slightly out of breath voice. She straddled her legs and he now soaped her belly and her waist. His hands went down her thighs and he knelt down to wash the sand off her feet.

His hands slid between her thighs and she whimpered as he gently washed her lips and slit. He pushed her lips slightly apart and clicked his tongue at the sight of her hard bud and rosy opening. He soaped her up completely and dribbled little squirts of the shower gel onto her dark triangle.

Joey held onto his hair and put one leg on his shoulder. He rinsed the foam from her vagina and washed her butt and rosette with one hand while continuing to hold the shower head on her clit. 

'Ohhh Pacey, that feels so fucking good!'

It didn’t take long before her thighs quivered. He held the shower away from her and licked and sucked her hard nub until she screamed his name and her thighs tightened around his head.

She lowered her legs and turned backwards to him so he could wash her neck and back. She washed her hair and than his hair. 

'This is what I call teamwork' he said enthusiastically and she laughed.

‘No, Pace.’

Her eyes sparkled and she licked her lips. 

He knew immediately that she had a sensual surprise in store for him and let out a grunting sigh. 

She soaped his chest and shoulders and spread shower gel on his belly, loins, hips, butt and last but not least on her tits. 

‘This is teamwork, sweetheart!’

She covered his body with hers and slid up and down on him. 

Pacey closed his eyes and let the sweet torture happen. His breath was ragged and he panted her name. 

Her hands rubbed over his butt and massaged his asshole. She wandered one hand along his shaft and soaped his wiry hair. His hard cock stood out and his glans crack looked very appetizing. She brushed all the foam from his body and knelt in front of him.

She held his sack tightly and pushed his aroused member between her tits. 

'Fuck Joey!' 

She massaged and pushed him as far as she could into her cleavage. She held his sack tightly and touched his glistened cherry with her tongue while rubbing him between her tits.

'OMG!‘, he panted.

The marbles in his sack fell heavy in her hands. She watched him come undone and shoved his cock deep down her throat.

His hot load sloshed down her throat and Pacey sank to her on the floor, gasping! 

They dried each other off and went to bed. 

‘Did you have a good time, Pace?’ She asked him, yawning. 

‘The best my darling! You are full of surprises and I cannot believe you kept this from me and I didn’t suspect a thing.’

‘Well, you aren’t the only one who’s good with surprising someone!’, she stated matter-of-factly!’ She smirked at him. 

‘Yes, it’s the bitter truth. You are are queen of throwing surprise weddings. 

Joey laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat until she fell asleep. 

Pacey slowly freed himself from her embrace and flipped the duvet over their naked bodies. 

He was exhausted from the eventful day of their wedding. He kissed her head. 

'Good night Mrs Witter, my incredible angel.'

Her soft murmur made him fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
